


When I Don't Remember You

by DriftStuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, slight sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftStuck/pseuds/DriftStuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ruler of the sea recounts his younger days where he fell in love that he lost to a case of amnesia. Now grown up, his son John admits he's in love with a human named Dave. When John makes a deal with a sea witch and goes on land to find his love, the King finds his love is the older brother of Dave. Will a broken heart be healed while a new love tries to start?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Don't Remember You

_“The land was supposed to be ours like the sea is!” the elders told me. As an heir to the sea, I always wondered about the world above. Having learned some magic as a family trait, I decided to see what made the elders so angry. When I peeked over to the beach nearby and saw him. He was a strange creature for sure. They looked like us, but had hands instead of fins! Being a curious merboy, I changed myself into this land creature and swam on over._

_He was as intrigued as I. I wasn’t about to tell him of the undersea kingdom, but I did intend to stay for as long as I can. He treated me as a welcome guest in his mansion home and we had many amazing conversations. All I knew is that the elders were over reacting and these humans were wonderful creatures. Though it was strange to see him with strange eyewear that blocked his eyes. It made me sad since he knew what my eyes looked like, but I didn’t know his. I decided to ask him about it._

_“Brodrick?” I started. “Will you ever show me your eyes?”_  
“James, I told you before. It’s against the rules. Besides, you wouldn’t like them anyways.”  
“I don’t believe that for a second! There’s nothing you could hide that I would not like.” I gave him a sincere smile. He sighed and seemed to crack under that kindness. He lifted his hand to his eyewear and revealed orange eyes. For me, it was shocking. From what I was used to, this was very exotic! Yes, it was strange, but very beautiful. I touched his cheek and said “I love them.”  
  
                He pulled me in close and kissed me. It was strange. I never thought males could court each other, but it was very welcome regardless. I kissed back and he dragged me into a bedroom where we didn’t sleep at all. It was just a very passionate night.

_The next morning, Brodrick was called to go sailing with some fishermen. They needed a capable captain. And since he’d be gone, I figured I could tell my people I was fine. So, once he departed, my magic stopped and I swam back to the kingdom where I was very badly scolded. I explained what I had found out. My mother took pity and said “Curiosity is nice to have, but you must watch out sometime.” I took those words to heart and decided to go swim around. When I did, I saw Brodrick sinking into the sea along with a broken ship. I swam him back to shore and used my magic to make me human again._

_I brought him back to the mansion where he was taken care of. When he came to, I hugged him tightly and he asked something that broke my heart. “Who are you?”_

_I was in shock. I looked at him and said “It’s me! James!” My blue eyes looked desperately into his orange ones where he shook his head and said “Nope. Don’t remember you.” I held back tears. Now I knew why everyone was very worried. Humans were fragile creatures and it was hard to trust them anymore… I ran back to the sea and became a merboy again. As I swam back, I saw something glimmering in the wreckage of the ship. It was a message in a bottle. The words on it said “To my dearest James.” I opened it quickly and started reading it._

_“I know it must be hard, being who we are. I want you to know that I may not come back from this trip. No matter what, I’m sorry for not being around anymore. Just, forgive me for whatever happens when I’m gone. I love you.”_  
  
                That got me crying more. It hurt so much. I never knew a heart could break as badly. “I… love you too…” I mumbled through my tears. I returned to my kingdom where I stayed. I hid the note in a safe place. Nothing has been the same since. Every day, I thought about what if? And then I get sad again.

“Dad?”  
                I turn around to see John. I close my journal and smile at him. “Hello, son. What can I do for you?” I ask. He swims over and hugs me tightly.

“Dad, I think I’m in love with someone I shouldn’t be in love with…” he says which makes my brow furrow.  
“What’s troubling you?” I ask calmly. He then tells me about a human named Dave.


End file.
